seamless
by lightingthestars
Summary: When Maya bursts into Riley's room with a new idea for her and their friends, a new adventure seems to be awaiting the four. / lucaya & eventual riarkle.
1. p r o l o g u e

A seventeen-year-old Maya Penelope Hart flipped through the book of art that laid against her bed. Every picture was something new, something exciting that made her mind lively. Everything was so beautiful. And yet she knew it was something she'd never be able to see. Flipping another page, a painting caught her eye.

It was a photo of friends. Walking down an unfamiliar street.

And that was the best thing she'd even seen in her life.

A wide grin spread across her lips. Wheels were turning within her mind. This was something that _had_ to happen. All Maya could imagine was her, Lucas, Riley and Farkle as they stepped down new, cobblestone steps of some other city.

Closing the full yellow book, she set it aside, next to her bed. As quickly as she could the girl shoved clothing into a backpack. Maya knew that she wouldn't have to pack toiletries or anything else. She had a plan for that too. What good trip wouldn't involve tiny, travel-sized shampoos that really only lasted half a bath? She kept her grin wide as she zipped up the black backpack. This was the most exciting idea she ever had.

Opening her bedroom door, she saw her mother sitting on the couch.

Crap.

She wasn't going to just leave her with no explanation.

Sighing, Maya approached her mother, smiling innocently. "Hey mom..."

"Yeah, sweetie?" Katy leaned over the back of the couch.

"Me and Riley were planning a trip and... And it's tomorrow morning. I was thinking about leaving tonight."

"What kind of trip?"

"We're going to..." She looked down at her feet, before grinning up at her again. "We're going to go to L.A, mom."

"L.A? Babygirl, isn't that a little far?"

"It's not just going to be me and her. We have Farkle and Lucas too." Maya sat down beside her mother, taking her hands. "Mama, please? Me and Riley have talked about this since forever."

She was technically right. They always had talked about one day taking a trip to the city. In fact, you could say it was their dream. But recently, with Maya now dating( even though she might not consider it that ) Lucas and Riley having long-developed feelings for Farkle, the girls decided to throw them into the batch. And they said that, when the time were to come, they'd agree.

"You have to have an adult with you."

"Lucas is an adult. Technically." He was eighteen. It counts.

Katy wrinkled her face. "I'm not so sure. How responsible is he?"

"He's kept me from getting arrested. You know that's a milestone."

Her mother cracked a smile. Katy knew how incredibly responsible Lucas was. He was Maya's, and realistically all the friends', moral compass. It was even his well-known nickname throughout their school. She sighed. Her daughter was as hard-headed as she was and she knew that far too well. "Honey, are you sure it's alright with their parents?"

And that? That was her mother's way of saying "yes.". Maya's grin only widened as she threw her arms around her the older blonde. "Thank you, mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you." She kissed both of her cheeks, laughter flooding the air.

"Hey," Katy pulled her daughter back from her in order to better see her face. "you text me every morning, every night, and everything in between. Okay? Call me, too."

"I will, mom." Maya nodded rapidly.

"And Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, babygirl." Katy told her, hugging her tightly again. She didn't want to let her go and allow her to grow up, but she knew she had to. And really? She was beyond proud of her daughter. Maya is an amazing young woman. She's so much better than Katy had ever dreamed.

"I love you too, mama." Maya wouldn't cry. Not now. She was too excited for this trip of hers, and on top of that she was sure that if she were to cry, her mother would too.

"Have fun out there, okay?"

"I will." Maya let herself pull a smirk as she tightened her grip on her backpack before she stood up. "And mom? You have fun too." She held open the door as she stated her comment.

"With what? I'm thirty three years old and living alone." Katy sprawled herself out on the couch, reviving her old southern accent while clinging the television remote to her chest. "All I have left is Netflix and Full House reruns-"

"and Shawn." Maya stated, hiding her overly excited smile as she turned her head.

"Shawn?"

"Have fun, mom." She flashed a wink over her shoulder, closing the door just slow enough to hear her mother shout;

"Maya!"

And with that, the door was closed and the short blonde's adventure was just beginning. Oh, this would be the adventure of a lifetime- of astronomical proportions. And Maya couldn't wait.


	2. o n e

Maya nearly slammed her fists on the window of her best friend's bedroom. It was time for Riley to hear all about her sudden idea. Hopefully she'd agree, because she'd already told her mother about their plan. Hearing a ruckus, she furrowed her eyebrows, pressing her face against the glass. Soon she saw the brunette, who scrambled to open the bay window's lock.

Pulling open the window, Maya crawled through. "Why did you lock your window?" She asked, eyeing her friend, as if checking to see if she was hurt.

"I had a nightmare a- and locked it." Riley replied, looking at her alarm clock. "Maya, it's midnight... What are you doing here so late?" She took a deep breath, hoping everything was alright. "Did something happen?"

"No." The blonde shook her head, before blinking. "Yes. Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Riley," Maya cleared her throat, looking at her friend seriously. "you know how we've _always_ talked about taking a trip to L.A? Just the four of us?"

Riley blinked, slowly nodding her head. She could figure out where this was going, but she had to ask. "Why..?"

"Because we're taking that trip now."

The brunette's eyes shot wide. It was later than midnight, and Maya came to her saying how they were going to travel the world? At seventeen years old? "What?!" Riley nearly jumped out of her seat, even though she expected this.

"Riley, come on! It'd be fun! You, me, Lucas and Farkle. Out in L.A, a hotel room of our own."

"Hotel room _s._ " Riley corrected.

"Rooms?"

"Dad wouldn't allow us and the boys to share a room in a million years, Maya."

"Oh." Maya blinked, then nodded. "You're right. _Rooms._ So, what do you say, Riles?"

"Maya... I don't know if my parents would agree to this."

"Why not?! They've wanted to have alone time for years!"

"What about Auggie?"

"He's ten now! He's... you know.. all grown up!"

Riley only furrowed her eyebrows.

"Talk to them about it."

"I will in the morning, peaches."

"Riley..." The blonde pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and holding the puppy dog expression.

"Now?! They're probably asleep!"

"You can wake them up!" Maya pulled up her best friend by her arm, hearing the brunette groan in protest, yet even still, she walked with her until they reached Cory and Topanga's bedroom.

Riley glared at the shorter blonde, before hesitantly knocking on their door. There was no reply. She sighed, slowly opening the door, eyeing inside of it. Both of her parents were asleep. She had no idea how to wake them up with this explanation. How her and her friends were traveling all the way to Los Angeles. Without Cory and Topanga.

She bit her lip, approaching the two's bed, lightly tapping them on the shoulder. "Mom... Dad.. I- I need to ask you something."

Cory stirred, hearing his daughter's voice nearly immediately awakening him. "Riley..?" He rubbed at his eyes, blinking to stay awake as he nudged his wife, who shot up with a yelp.

"What happened? Where's Auggie? Did he fall in the toilet?!" Topanga groggily shook Cory's shoulders, before he laid her back down again, then she sat up like a normal human being.

"No, it's me. I- I have to talk to you" Riley glanced at the door, where Maya stood on the otherside. "about something."

"This late?"

"It's important!" Then she took a deep breath. This was hard to explain, especially to her parents. "Me and Maya have been talking about taking a trip..."

"What kind of trip?"

"One up to L.A..." Riley nervously fiddled her fingers together.

"No boys? Deal. Have fun." Cory laid down again, closing his eyes.

"With Farkle and Lucas." Riley finished, smiling awkwardly.

Cory's eyes were wide as could be, like disks. "Riley!" He nearly fell out of bed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're a baby! Babies don't do alone time with boys."

"Dad, I'm seventeen."

Cory's heart dropped. He fell backwards onto the bed, Topanga's fingers running through his hair.

"You broke him, honey." Topanga told her daughter, looking up at her.

"Mom, do you think I can go?"

"I don't know... Los Angeles is an awfully long way."

"But I won't be alone! And I'll call you all the time. And you know that I'm responsible."

Topanga nodded. Maybe it was better to trust their daughter. And besides, she was growing up. They had to give her room to do that. "I say we let her go."

Cory jerked himself up, shaking his shoulders and head as a whole. "No, no, no. Topanga, she's our daughter. Our baby. We can't just let her go off on some grand trip. And with what money?"

"I have money saved up! And Farkle does too."

"Riley.." Her father whined.

"Cory," Topanga's hand laid on his shoulder, stopping him from shaking. "you're right. She is our daughter. But she's also growing up. She's _been_ growing up. And she's never been without us. Even at school, you're still there."

Cory gave another whine, looking at his daughter.

"She needs to be able to grow up without us. To experience things and know that, even if we're not _there,_ we're still here. Right, Cory?"

He blinked. Was he really about to let Riley go? Just let her travel of to another city, another _state_ without him? He had to. Just like his wife had said. They had to let her grow up. _Cory_ had to let her grow up. And he wouldn't hold her back from something she wanted this badly. Even if it was later than midnight by now.

"Fine. You're right, Topanga."

Like usual. Topanga smiled proudly, before taking her daughter's hand. "You can tell Maya that this trip is fine with us. Even though I know she already heard it." Now the woman eyed the frame of the door, just as the blonde shuffled herself into the room.

"Yeah..." Maya nodded her head, before both her and Riley threw their arms around Cory and Topanga, hugging them tightly.

"Thank you!" Riley said, before repeating herself about a million times more. Maya only laughed, kissing the heads of both of her best friend's parents.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Cory asked hesitantly.

"Tonight.." Maya shuffled her feet, and the two parents sighed. Eventually, the nodded their head.

"Send us lots of pictures, Riley. And call us." Cory told her.

"I will, daddy." Riley hugged him tightly again, before smiling. "I'll call you in the morning. Tell Auggie what's happening too, please? Because I don't want to wake him up. He'd kill me."

"We will. We love you two. Stay safe and keep us updated." Topanga replied.

The two girls nodded their heads, both with bright smiles on their face. Riley kissed their heads before lacing her arm with Maya, and the two of them left the room. Maya had a plan that they'd text Lucas and Farkle, then meet up outside of Riley's apartment. Lucas knew how to drive for a couple of years now, and he was incredibly responsible with that. Then from there? Then they'd prepare themselves for this trip.

Landing on Riley's bed, Maya began tapping away at her phone, explaining the plan to the two. "Riley... You said Farkle would help pay?"

"Yeah." Riley folded a shirt neatly, then laid it in her suitcase.

"How'd you know he would?"

"Me and him have talked about it... A lot." She replied, taking out a few more dresses from her closet. "He said that if we ever got the chance to, he wanted to help."

Maya nodded. "Ohh." She smiled slightly at the fact that Riley and Farkle still talked just as often as they did before things were complicated. "They agreed. They'll talk to their parents, Lucas will pick Farkle up and they'll come here." She sat up. "Let me help you get packed." Then she moved to Riley's vanity, fitting her makeup inside a bag, then moving it inside of the suitcase.

Riley smiled, thanking her friend. "You know, I am excited for this trip. I'm just nervous." After packing a few pairs of pants, boots and sandals, she zipped up the suitcase.

"I know. I am too. But... it's going to be amazing. We both know that." Maya laid her arm across Riley's shoulders. "But it'll be fun. Now come on, let's take our stuff downstairs and wait for the guys."

Riley nodded, a small laugh in her voice. She gripped her suitcase by the handle, and Maya swung her backpack over her shoulder, and the two made their way to the apartment's elevator, then sitting on a bench outside the complex.

Feeling the cool breeze against her face, Riley closed her eyes. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad afterall. And then maybe she'd get more alone time with Farkle. She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath and watching the road, eyes out for the red SUV that Lucas drove. She needed to get her mind away from Farkle. He'd probably moved on from her by now.

Maya noticed her friend's nervousness and she held her hand. "It's gonna be fun." She told her quietly, knowing that most of the neighborhood was asleep.

Riley nodded her head, a soft smile on her face. "It will be." She laid her head on the blonde's shoulder, keeping her eyes out for the SUV.

And fifteen minutes later, the truck pulled up, parking right against the curb of the sidewalk in front of the girls. The doors swung open, and Farkle helped Riley fit her suitcase in the trunk. Their hands touched and her heart jumped out of her chest. Maya was quick to claim the passenger's seat, as she secretly wanted to be as close to Lucas as she could, even if she said it was for the front window seat. To that, her boyfriend only snickered.

Their adventure was just beginning.


	3. t w o

And so the four were. Sitting in Lucas' truck, mostly quiet, as the four of them left the city's borders. The two girls chattered, although Maya was up front and Riley was behind her, to the left. They talked rapidly and excitedly about what they would actually do when they struck ground in Los Angeles, along with what they'd do on the way there. Riley had suggested they stay in a motel their first night, for saving money, which Maya half-heartedly agreed with.

However, Farkle was the one to break this conversation as soon as the girls went quiet.

"You two finally decided now was time?" Farkle took his glasses off his face, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah!" Riley replied. "Well, Maya did. She came through my window and I knew something was gonna be weird. Because, well, it was nearly midnight."

"It was midnight." Maya corrected.

"It was midnight. And at first I didn't want to agree, but I did and now we're here!"

When tired, Riley's mind runs ten times faster than usual. It's usually not a good result and ends up in her crashing and burning, passing out hard against whatever she can find. But for now, her eyes are wide awake and her hands are jittery.

"You guys are just glad my parents agreed." Farkle said finally, sliding his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

Riley hugged him tightly, tighter than usual, and nodded her head. "We are! Without you, we'd be lost!"

"You'd be broke." He corrected her, and she only squinted her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Farkle." Maya said, not taking her eyes off of the road that Lucas was navigating through.

"Uh-huh." Farkle still had a smile on his face, especially as Riley laid her head on his shoulder, playing with her thumbs. He nearly laughed at her tactic of keeping herself awake.

Maya looked at Lucas, who was mainly quiet, except for a few yawns. Honestly, she worried that he'd fall asleep right there. She bit her lip, wiggling her toes in her sneakers. "I think we need coffee."

Lucas chuckled. "What'd make you say that?" He narrowed his light green eyes at the clock, now reading 1:06 AM. They made sure not to bring that up to Riley, even though she already knew. "Are any coffee places open? It's so late.."

"There are gas stations." Maya replied. "The coffee there really isn't that bad."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. At this point, he'd be fine with coffee that came out of a dumpster. "Are you guys okay with that?"

Both Riley and Farkle nodded sleepily, and Maya turned her head to check on them. She was surprised that he could calm her down that fast. Maybe they shouldn't get Riley coffee...

"After we get our coffee, should we stop somewhere?" Maya asked quietly, now thinking over how it would have been a better plan to go in the day. No point in stopping now.

"Should we find somewhere to stop first?" Lucas suggested, and Maya nearly cringed. But the next second she thought about it, that did make more sense.

The blonde sighed, then groaned and threw her head back, and then nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. Is that okay with-"

"Shh!" Farkle retorted quickly, raising his finger to his lips swiftly. "She's finally asleep. She's been bouncing the truck for the last hour, let her sleep."

Maya raised her eyebrows, then nodded. "Motel it is."

As much as she hated to admit it, a motel was probably a better idea, considering they'd only be staying one night at a time. Honestly, Maya expected that they'd be sleeping in the SUV, honestly, most of the nights of their trip. They'd need sleeping bags... That's what Wal-Mart's for.

Turning her head to look out the window, she pressed her lips together. There were endless scenes of greenery passing them by. It was sort of beautiful. Maybe one day they'd sleep outside.

Maybe that wasn't a safe idea.

Glancing over her shoulder again, she shared looks with Farkle over the idea, and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah.." Maya said. "Is there one nearby?"

"I'm sure." Lucas replied, already smiling at the idea of actual rest.

Maya mostly believed him. But even still, she pulled out her phone and looked up the closest motel, which wasn't honestly that far. She sat back farther in her seat, propping her feet up on the dashboard( much to her boyfriend's disliking ), and closed her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep now." Lucas said.

"Why..?" Maya asked, nearly groaning.

"If I'm checking us in, you get to help Farkle wake up Riley."

Crap.

That made sense.

Riley was nearly impossible to wake up.

Maya groaned louder, taking her feet from the dashboard and stretching out as much as she could in the SUV. "Okay. You win this one, huckleberry. I'll win one time."

"You've already won." Lucas stated.

"Won what?" She raised an eyebrow, and Lucas only laughed.

"My heart." Lucas said, an overly Southern accent in his voice.

Maya laughed, smacking his shoulder. "I'm too tired to shoot back with something cheesier."

"I win again?"

"Don't test me."

Oh, tomorrow she'd be shooting back cheesy comments all day and night. Lucas would regret ever making the first cheesy joke. Maya always won. She was the best at it.

Mostly.

For the most part, the next fifteen minutes were quiet, except for a few subtle shots coming from Maya and Lucas' ends, until they were silenced by Farkle "shoosh"ing them, then he'd go back to running his fingers through Riley's hair to keep her relaxed against his shoulder.

Pulling up in front of the motel's front door, Lucas turned to Maya. "I'll be back." He kissed her nose and she wrinkled her face, giggling to herself quietly before unbuckling and propping herself up on the center console, looking back at Farkle and a very asleep Riley.

Farkle nodded, gently moving Riley's hair from her face. "Riley... We're at the motel.."

Riley mumbled quietly, sleepily raising her hand to cover his mouth, as she stayed mostly asleep.

"Don't you wanna see it?" Maya said. "I heard it's gonna be magical."

"Mnm.." Riley groggily shook her head, refusing to wake herself up.

"The walls are purple here... And there's a painting of a bunny." Farkle continued and she opened an eye.

"What does the bunny look like?" The brunette strung together an actual sentence, looking between her two friends for an answer.

"Adorable." Maya started. "And pink. It's a pink bunny.. I told you it was magical here."

Riley sighed, sitting herself upright and looking out the window. "It doesn't look magical.."

"They have to keep there magic a secret, don't they?" Farkle stated, and Riley slowly nodded her head.

Blinking her brown eyes, Riley tilted her head, looking forward at the empty front seat. "Where's Lucas?"

"Checking us in. He'll be back in a bit." Maya answered, and her friend nodded her head.

And just like that, Lucas appeared, then Maya opened the door and he handed her the room key just as he sat down. He took a quick glance behind his shoulder, looking back at Farkle and Riley, just as she excitedly looked out the window at the supposedly magical motel.

Turning the engine over, he smiled and looked at Maya. "Room 15." Lucas had told them, and the short blonde girl nodded, looking out the windshield, keeping her blue eyes peeled for their room.

And reaching just the first portion of the rooms, they found their room, which was located on the second floor. To that, Maya's eyes widened.

"We have to walk all the way up there?"

"With our backpacks." Lucas replied with a nod.

"And Riley's suitcase!" Farkle reminded, and she smiled proudly, although she could carry her own suitcase.

Really there packings wouldn't be so difficult to bring up the two flights of stairs up to their room, but Maya still thought that it'd be too much.

"My legs only carry me so far.. It's too hard!"

"You have one backpack." Lucas told her and she groaned.

"If I fall," Maya said, unbuckling herself. "you're gonna catch me." Before hopping out of the truck with another groan as she hit the floor. In her defense, she felt, she was exhausted and deserved a break. Putting together this plan was tiring enough as it is.

"I'd do that anyway!" Lucas argued, stepping out of the SUV and following his girlfriend to the trunk, where he took out his backpack and swung it over his shoulders, and Maya did the same, only more silent complaints. It's not really like Lucas could have chosen anyways. But still, she hated it. She hates walking up stairs. Especially when tired.

Riley and Farkle shared looks with each other, before she laughed and helped herself out of the truck, then followed by him who stayed closely behind her. Reaching the trunk, Riley pulled up the handle on her small suitcase and rolling it behind her. Farkle only had a backpack, much like the other two, so he pulled the straps over his arms and against his shoulders, then Lucas locked his truck and the four headed up to the motel room.

Maya didn't put up as long as a fight as everyone expected, and followed through soon enough too. Probably because, as previously stated, she was too tired to argue.

She held up the plastic key-card against the door's technological lock, the light flashed green, and the lock opened. Maya swung open the metal door, opening to the room. Which, much to Riley's disliking, was a warm beige color.

Her eyes widened in shock. "It's not purple! O- or magical! Where's the bunny?!" Riley asked in surprise, walking farther into the boring, dull, lifeless room.

Lucas, confused, looked to Maya for an answer.

"Don't ask." She replied quietly, as Farkle carefully approached the brunette.

"The walls are pink!" He lied, hoping her tired mind would believe it.

"They're beige." Her mind didn't believe it.

"It's a light pink."

"Light beige." Riley stated. "Farkle, I'm sleepy, not an idiot."

"Maybe you're color blind?" Farkle said hopefully.

"I'm not. Maya," She turned to her friend. "can you paint me a bunny like you guys said the one in here was like?"

"I'll paint you all the bunnies in the world, honey." Maya replied, throwing her backpack on the bed by the window, the one she claimed as her own. "For now, let's go to sleep, okay? I'm-"

"Wait!" Riley shrieked.

"What is it now?" Maya complained groggily, throwing her face onto the pillow of the bed like a tired mother.

"We didn't bring any toothbrushes! Or tooth-anything! We don't have floss, or a hairbrush, or soap- We'll be savages!" Her hands covered her face in despair, and Maya groaned louder.

"We can go a day."

"I can't! It's practically illegal, Maya. You don't want to be breaking the law."

"Riles." The blonde pulled herself up and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "How about this, hm? There's a Wal-Mart two blocks away. Why don't you go and buy some?"

"What if it's closed?!"

"It's open 24 hours. I checked."

"I can't go alone! That's how horror movies end! I don't want to be the end of a horror movie, Maya."

"Have Lucas go with you."

"Nope!" Lucas shook his head, sitting on the bed by Maya, then pretending to fall asleep.

"Have Farkle go with you." She corrected herself, looking over at the boy, hopeful that he'd oblige.

"Maya-"

"Farkle. You're doing it. Last resort, okay? Take one for the team and everything." Maya then lightly shoved him closer to Riley, before flashing a thumbs up.

"Fine." He retorted sleepily, before Riley looped her arm through his. Farkle couldn't lie, that made him smile a bit.

"Let's do this thing!"


End file.
